Lessons
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: What if Hallie had not died-This is her journey back to normal. Disclaimers inside, please r&r if you like. (*Major Spoilers*) AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

(**A\N-Major Spoilers from "Let Her Go"-Read and Review, Will be in Hallie's point of View) (Disclaimer-I Don't own anything this time around, except OCs if I choose to bring them in-please no posting to Facebook or Twitter).**

Lessons

Chapter 1

(That Morning)-Ever since I was a girl, I wanted to help people and make their lives better. When I was 8, I had made the choice to be a doctor and eventually I did achieve what I wanted, and my life was great. When I had met Casey which was every time he would help the girls bring in a patient or when he was banged up. When he came to the clinic, I would consider it a blessing in disguise because I didn't think that he understood my passion for helping others.

(That Evening, 10 pm)- I was called back to the clinic afterhours because there had been a couple of accidents and the patients had requested me. I had a strange feeling on my way there but I pushed it away. Casey had texted me to check on me, and when I had told him that I was in route to the clinic, his texts seemed to be anxious-He also told me of a young girl who dropped by saying she was saved by Chief and that it was her birthday, then he proceeded to tell me that they had given her a cake. I thought that it was a very heartwarming gesture; I smiled when I read each of Casey's texts-I really loved him. I knew that it was a bad idea that I was down at the clinic at that time of night because I was the only one there, and my gut was telling me to run but I didn't listen to that feeling. I saw a male patient, and I treated him for a concussion and I began to smell gas-when I saw a match that was lit up, I knew I had to get out of their quickly, but I knew also that Casey and Severide would come and they would realize I was in danger. Once on TV, when I was younger I had watched _Backdraft_ with my parents and I was amazed at the dedication that was shown. (Reality)-I heard a siren, and I knew Casey had come, and I was fortunate. As the girls got me on the backboard, I saw Casey climb in and hold my hand-I couldn't breathe due to my smoke inhalation.

After a coughing fit I said, "_Help me Casey."_ I know that's what he will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N-Thank you guys some much for the reviews follows and favorites-I am glad you're enjoying. This might be short due to the fact I might have broken my thumb while boating.) **

Chapter 2

(Two days later)

I was groggy but stable-I also knew that Matt was by my side because Boden had came into visit me, but I could not respond due to the fact that I was in an medical induced coma due to the burns I had received-they were minor, but the doctor wanted to keep my pain down as much as possible. The doctor also said that I would be slowly weaned off the medication, and I would need to take some time away from Lakeshore, which really was not feasible but I know that my patients deserve me at my best and I definitely deserve to give them that. As for the clinic, I was very optimistic about it reopening again but I wasn't sure of the location that a temporary facility would be found, but I knew that they had to find one and soon. Around 9, Casey came to visit me again like he did every night, no matter if he was on shift or not. He would talk to me about what happened that day or other various events-I for one was shocked about Tera, and I was kind of thrilled that the city decided to let her go because of the false implications that could be made by the public. (*Flashback)-I remember Matt calling out for me, and I responded with a groan-I heard Severide say, "Matt, She's in here." I could tell that Matt had adrenaline flowing due to the fact he was using only his strength to get me out. When they finally carried me out, I smiled as I felt painkillers going into my veins-it was a surreal feeling as I have never been seriously injured. I was also the only doctor in Chicago that knew of Severide's injury and I never told a soul due to the fact that I keep secrets very well.


	3. Chapter 3-Slowly but Surely

Chapter 3

I had many visitors over the next three days as I slowly regained lucidity. When I was asked to squeeze a hand by a nurse, I think that Chief Boden might have been in the room, but I wasn't quite certain due to the fact I was very drowsy-I couldn't even keep a conversation going when Casey would come in. Every day, after shift-he would come and he would always stay, even against the nurses orders-but they knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I felt so guilty that I was in this position, but I knew that helping people that night was important-Lakeshore's emergency committee still hasn't decided on a location, because I think that they were waiting on my input. I was finally able to eat something, and I picked out three things which were bread with butter and jello. I flashbacked to a date night, (*Flashback*)-Casey had taken us to the movies, but he couldn't pick a movie, so he let me pick. I wasn't a fan of those new horror movies, but I had heard good things about the latest _Twilight _movie. I smirked and got our tickets as Casey was getting our drinks and popcorn. His eyebrows lifted when he realized the movie title and just shook his head. After the movie, he invited me to a hockey game and I was flattered, because I had been watching that sport lately and I admired the determination of the players. I could feel the IV being removed and I was finally awake. I scan the room for familiar faces and I saw Casey, Vargas and chief smiling when my eyes popped opened back to life. I coughed and said, "All I remember is that I was getting medication for a patient when I saw a spark and the heat knocked me out. Then, I heard Severide calling my name and all I could do was moan. The heat was so intense and then I discovered the burn mark on my arm, and I could feel a brunt object being placed on my head knocking me out."

**(A/N-I am sorry for the long wait, but I have numerous ideas for this Fic. Thank you again for Reviewing, Favoriting and Following this story. My muses and I cannot thank you enough!)**


	4. Chapter 4-Recovery Process

Chapter 4-(Three weeks later)

Tonight Matt was to take me out on a date, but he remained coy about the location. But knowing him he was planning something fun and unexpected. Today was a long day at Lakeshore; I had seen the girls drop off numerous patients however none of them were fatal which a good sign in my line of work is always a welcome change. I could feel myself being weaned off the meds and Casey was coming to visit me more and making sure that my apartment was clean enough for my return. I didn't like how Matt was treating me at present, but I knew that he was worried about my safety. "You know, watching hockey isn't as fun without you-because Vargas doesn't understand the game, and plus he thinks it's boring. I chuckled slightly as I moved in the bed, because I was having to scratch my back where the burns were-that was extremely painful, but they itched and they were so irritated. I also overheard that Casey asked for a six month leave, my heart broke because I knew that Boden would allow that much time off, but I still didn't understand the severity of my burns- as the hospital staff wouldn't let me near a mirror, the only thing I was sure of was that I was in the burn unit. I remember the night before I was injured; Matt and I had gone out and had dinner. I had felt sick all day prior to the fire, but then it hit me like a train-_"Could I be pregnant with Matt's child?" _I felt that Matt was learning to change my bandages, because I couldn't reach where I was burned.

**(A\N-I am sorry for the late updates, but with summer here- I will be able to upload more. However, I will have a short vacation in July.)**


	5. Chapter 5-Walk in the Shadows, part 1

Chapter 5, part 1- (A day later)

**(A/N #1-I will be switching between several different POV's in this chapter as well as bring in an OC into this- I own nothing besides my OC that I will bring into this later, might want to have a couple tissues handy, but no tragedy - please see bottom for A/N #2 ).**

(Hallie's Point of View)- I was getting accustom back to life in the apartment, but I knew that during Casey's shift he was probably going to not pay attention, so I decide to go down to the station and wait there and hope that would ease his mind. I got a text from Shay, asking if I needed anything-even though that I felt bad, I didn't take her up on her offer yet. I felt tired, and I think that I have overdone it. However, I have to be strong and not admit my pain as hard as it was- I needed to go to the pharmacy anyway, to get my burn crème that I needed. Tomorrow would be the first time that I would be able to see my burns for the first time-and I knew that Casey could come to the appointment, and not understand what I was going through but I know that Casey will support me no matter what. I also know that the doctor was one of the best burn doctors in the city and also that I was going to be able to go back to work in a few months. Today, however I was still asked to come in despite my injury-something told me to go.( 1 hour later)-I was Severide come in with his sister, I knew it couldn't be good.

(Matt's Point of view)

Today was my morning shift, and everything was quiet, too quiet. Around nine, while I was making sure about the hoses and breathing apparatuses were up to par, I could hear the alarm sound saying, "the horse arena in Springfield-two injured". I knew we had to hurry due to the fact that someone could be critical. As we approached the arena, my heart dropped as I could hear Severide muttering to himself, "Not my Sister"! Because his sister and I used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and it even got serious after a while-I proposed to her. She accepted.

(Severide's point of View)

I had known for days that my sister had been looking forward to this competition for a while now, I was really happy for my sister because she had been training for this moment for a while now. In fact, around the time the call came in I was going to ask Chief if I could get the rest of the day off due to the fact that her barrel racing class wasn't until the evening, until the alarm sounded. My sister and I were only 3 years apart, but I still looked after her. I helped her learn how to ride and kayak as well. (Flashback)-I was in high school when I found out that Morgan's boyfriend was cheating on her with my girlfriend at the time, and I confronted him about it-because didn't want my sister to experience the pain of heartbreak. That's when she became friends with Matt, which I approved of and I was extremely elated that she was finally getting her chance at happiness. I approached the arena cautiously having my sister's voice in my mind as we approached the barrel racing ring. "remember, Severide-You have to let the horses know your there." I smiled weakly as I saw Diamond saying, "What happened, boy"? He nickered a little and I saw her and picked her up as she moaned-I knew that moan well, she was in pain.

(Mills's point of view)- I had heard about Severide's sister, but had never seen her. When Severide declined to ride back with us, I knew that feeling because I was a brother myself and he wanted to protect her as much as he could since that's all he has known. I hoped that everything would be fine, but knowing Severide-he'd tell us if something really bad happened.

(Boden's Point of View)-The ride back to the station was quiet like it always was, but we were all too occupied with our own thoughts to say anything. I was fortunate enough to know Morgan when she was growing up, and I was really happy for her and Matt. In fact, last week she came into my office and told me-I was really happy for her, and I knew that Casey would be a good husband, or he would get Severide's wrath and no one wanted to cross Severide when it came to his sister. (Flashback)-"Chief Boden, may I talk to you?" I naturally said yes, and let her in. "What's on your mind, M?" A quick pause, and "I want to join Severide on squad, Sir." I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I believed in her-I knew that she was a hard worker. I gave her a six week trial period. During her trial period, she was very determined, and even was able to get under Severide's skin once in a while. Meanwhile, Severide confided in me that he was very grateful that I had accepted her trial period. When I got back to the firehouse, my phone rang-it was Severide. I quickly got everyone around so they could listen, _"Well, she has a concussion, broken ribs and her back took some nasty bruising_." Then took off the phone off of speaker phone and he continued, "She may have to live with me until she heals".

(Morgan's Point of View)- Diamond and I entered the arena to Back in the Saddle by Aerosmith, and we were called up. The first two barrels went flawlessly, besides myself eating a lot of dust. Earlier that morning, something told me to wear my helmet- which isn't usually practiced in western events, but I did it anyway due to my safety. My friend, Sarah also does this when she races. I could feel myself coming back to reality, despite the amount of medicine they gave me. "Severide, Why am I here?" He came to me and sat down and I saw Hallie standing in the room as well-I honestly didn't know what to think. But I trusted Hallie's medical background as she had been my doctor for the past five years.

(**A/N#2-That's part 1, I will do part two on Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed and have a safe Memorial Day everyone!)**


	6. Chapter 6-Walk in the Shadows, part 2

**(A\N-Hope you enjoy! Flashbacks are in Italics-This chapter is OC heavy, but is important to read if you want to know about Severide's Family. I own nothing you recognize,I claim the OC and situation I use.)**

Chapter 6

(Boden's Point of View)- When we were all at the hospital, I told Severide to keep us all posted and to take as much time as he needed to take care of Morgan because I knew that she was stubborn has he was, but I knew both of them would listen to me. I had watched them both grow up, and I know that Severide regards me as an important figure in his life, and I am grateful for that. Right now, the whole firehouse has a solemn feel to it-but I knew that both Severide and Morgan wouldn't want that. I convinced Mills to cook up a huge dinner for us to have at Molly's.

(Severide's point of View)-I wasn't used to seeing my sister in pain, but she had that stubborn streak and she would never admit that she needed medicine-especially in front of me. Eventually, Hallie and I made sure she could sleep by giving her a sleeping pill. A few hours later, she kept sleep talking about something I knew well-_"Stop!" You're hurting me!" _ I remembered that day clearly, she had come down to ask chief about a candidacy position-back then, she didn't have access to a car, due to the fact it was being repaired, and her boyfriend at the time had to drive her anywhere she needed to besides anytime she'd spend with me. Casey and I were cleaning the engine when I he and I heard a familiar scream, I ran toward it with Chief ready to dial the police if necessary. After a while, he left and my sister was able to get on with important meeting that she had with chief. I could see that Casey was calming her down, and I was fortunate enough to trust Casey, and I knew that Morgan needed a familiar face to lean on.

(Hallie's point of View)-It took a while to let her sleep, but we finally did. I would have to advice Severide that she would have to stay with him for a while. Tomorrow, she would have to have surgery so that her wounds that required stitches could have them. I also knew that her pain tolerance wasn't much, so Severide and I both decided that it was best to let her sleep during the procedure. I left Lakeshore around eleven, and I was elated to be home because I was able to let my wounds heal without bandages. I told Severide to call if there were any changes.

(Casey's Point of View)- I knew that Morgan was to have stitches placed in her wounds tomorrow, and I planned to visit her before the operation was to take place. I noticed that the garage door was opening, signaling someone entering. It was Severide-he sat down and said, "Hallie and I convinced her to sleep, but it wasn't easy, because she had that nightmare again". I nodded, and handed him a cup of Coffee-he certainly looked like he needed it. "So, it's fine if I see her before surgery?" He smiled and said, "I think she's going to appreciate the distraction." A short time later, Boden entered the room and I could hear Severide recap everything he told me.


	7. Chapter 7-An Update

Hey guys, its Dixie here and I am here to tell you that I have decided to delay all updates to Lessons until Chicago Fire returns in the fall, and\or I rewatch certain episodes. This does not mean I am not continuing, I just need to get the muses happy again. I also am interested in seeing how Casey will hand the realization of Hallie's death in season 2. Please note- When I do update, it will be on weekends and on a bi-weekly basis. I truly hope that this doesn't bother anyone.

Thanks for your time and understanding\support,

Dixie


	8. Chapter 8-The waiting game

(Please see A/N at bottom)

Chapter 8

(Severide's point of view)

Today was the day of Morgan's surgery and I decided to take the morning shift, which would require the hours of 6 to 11 and I'd be able to see her before her surgery at two. Casey came in around nine fifteen and since it was a very slow day, we both decided to do everyday tasks/maintenance that we'd hadn't been able to do in a least a week. We finished the tasks by one, so we decided to go down to the hospital to go ahead and visit Morgan because we both knew that she was going to be nervous-as she dislikes hospitals so much.

(Casey's point of view)

I was a bundle of nerves when Severide pulled up to Lakeshore. As we approach the front desk, I couldn't help but notice how slow the work flow seemed today. I look up and see Hallie and she smiles at me while handing Severide some paperwork to fill out. Still I couldn't help but notice how happy she was-it made me think if I did something wrong-or if she had big news to share.

(Hallie's point of view)

The other night when Matt had taken me to dinner. I thought that I was actually going to be able to tell him, but I chickened out. I know however, that Casey would be proposing to me-due to Shay letting it slip the other week.

(**A/N**-Hey guys, well-this chapter seemed to write itself and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and tell me what you'd like to see added to this-and I'll do my best to add it in. Enjoy your long Labor Day weekend.)


End file.
